disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Anna
Princess Anna is the main protagonist in the upcoming 2013 Disney animated film Frozen. She will be voiced by Kristen Bell. She will join the Disney Princess line-up making her the twelfth Disney Princess.Disney Magazines Editorial Calendars Background Princess Anna is a member of a royal family and the younger sister of Elsa. Whilst Elsa is known to be both beautiful and elegant and is loved by the townspeople, Anna remains as some what of a free spirit. Elsa is both a queen in mind manner and appearance whilst Anna is happy to play the fun-loving younger sister role. Though Anna is very flawed she is wonderfully warm and optimistic, much unlike Elsa who is cold and fearful, Anna and Elsa are opposites in every way possible. Anna has a very close relationship with her elder sister until this bond is shattered by Anna messing up at Elsa's coronation, leading to Elsa revealing her powers over ice and snow and cursing Anna. Role in film Anna is the youngest Princess of a kingdom, she from her childhood though close with her sister Elsa, had no knowledge of her sister's ice powers. The day of Elsa's coronation arrives and her ice powers are somehow revealed in front of everyone as she freezes everything around her, to Anna's devastation Elsa fearfully hides herself away in a far off ice castle, cursing Anna in the hurried process. When Anna is cursed by her estranged sister, the cold-hearted Snow Queen, Anna's only hope of reversing the curse is to survive a perilous but thrilling journey across an icy and unforgiving landscape. Joined by a rugged, thrill-seeking outdoorsman, his one antlered reindeer and a hapless snowman, Anna must race against time, conquer the elements and battle an army of menacing snowmen if she ever hopes to melt her frozen heart. Physical Appearance According to most of the pictures of Anna she is a beautiful young girl with large light blue eyes, honey-blonde hair tied in two pigtail braids, and is very fair with a slight blush and light dusting of freckles (a trait she shares with her sister, Elsa the Snow Queen). She also has a slender figure. Her signature dress consists of a black top with light blue sleeves and a magenta cape. Her bottom is dark blue, of medium length. She also wears black boots. In most of the pictures, she is seen wearing a violet cap. It's unknown whether this is a cap or a part of her magenta cape. Theme Parks Beginning in the fall of 2013, Anna, Kristoff and Elsa will have meet and greets at Disneyland and Walt Disney World. The exact locations have not been divulged as of March. Trivia *Anna is based on Gerda from the original "Snow Queen" fairy tale. *Anna will be the first Disney Princess to have a biological relative as the film's villain, not counting Ariel, who was originally going to have Ursula as her aunt. **However, it's confirmed that Elsa will not be the villain at all, since contrary to how most adaptations portray her, the Snow Queen in the original fairy tale was not intended to be evil at all, which means that the real ''villain of her film will be someone else. *Anna will be the 12th member in the official line-up, and will be the third freckled and third computer animated princess after Rapunzel and Merida. *Even though the animation format has yet to be known, she'll be the third to have her movie be released in Disney Digital 3D. *Anna will be the 4th Disney Princess to have blue eyes (the first three being Cinderella, Ariel and Merida). *Anna will be the 4th Disney Princess to have blonde hair, arguably she could be considered the 2nd as Cinderella is really a strawberry-blonde, and Rapunzel is truly a brunette. *Anna will be the first '''true' blonde-haired, blue-eyed Disney Princess. **However, Anna was recently retconned into a strawberry-blonde, the complete opposite of Cinderella's case. *Anna will be the 3rd Disney Princess to have any siblings (first is Ariel, second is Merida), and the 1st to only have one. She also will be the 2nd Disney Princess to be the youngest sibling, Ariel being the 1st. Anna will also be the first ever Disney Princess to have a fellow Disney Princess as a sister. *It is unknown if Anna has a classic ballgown, which can be used as her franchise outfit. *It is unknown if Anna will wear boots, a winter hat, and winter gloves. If so, then she will be the first Disney Princess to wear boots, not counting Pocahontas' redesign. *Anna may be the second Disney princess to have her hair in pigtail braids. Cinderella is the first. *Since Elsa, the villainess will be based on ice, Anna may probably represent fire. However, while fire still represents goodness, ice now represents neutrality. *Anna will be the first princess to deal with two antagonists in one film. Yet she needs to have the other antagonist to join her side. *Anna will be the 4th Disney Princess to have medium length hair. Gallery Anna.png|An early concept art of Anna. Frozen-First-Look-Full-Copy.jpg Tumblr mezgoo22Kf1r94mgyo1 1280.jpg|The First exclusive concept image! annafrozen.png References Category:Frozen characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Singing Characters Category:European characters Category:Upcoming Category:Magic Users Category:Expected Future Disney Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Daughters Category:Living characters Category:Teenagers Category:Animated characters Category:Lovers Category:Main Protagonists Category:Norwegian characters